Paradise High School
Paradise High School 'is a public high school in Paradise, Ohio. It is the only high school in the Paradise School District. Its football team's mascot is a pirate. The school was nearly destroyed in ''I Am Number Four ''and fell victim to Mogadorian bombing in [[United As One|''United as One]]. Structure Having been on the road and to numerous different schools, John describes the Paradise High as "smaller than most of the others...and unimpressive looking, one story, long and lowslung. A mural of a giant pirate with a knife between his teeth covers the outside wall beside the front door." A tunnel runs from the stage in the gymnasium to the back of the school, its purpose unknown for academic means, but helps the Loric out when they flee from the Mogadorians. Events I Am Number Four After the death of Number Three in Kenya, Number Four begins attending the school under the guise of John Smith. There, he meets Sarah Hart, whom he shares astronomy and home economics class with. Sarah takes pictures of him outside of school on the first day, and they encounter a dirty beagal. John meets Mark James, the star of the school's football team and a known troublemaker at the school, who shares astronomy class with John. Sam Goode is also a student who shares John's astronomy class, and he explains to him the societal hierarchy of the school. This is also where John first developed his Legacy of Lumen. His first day of school is cut short when his Lumen develops and Henri has to pick him up. The next day, John is forced to wear gloves over his glowing hands for half the day. He learns more about Sarah in their home economics class. During lunch one day, he and Sam get hit with meatballs by the football team. John assaults one of the football players, Kevin, in retaliation. When John and Sam run track, they discuss alien theories, and are occasionally accompanied by John's dog Bernie Kosar. John needs to pretend that he has asthma whenever they run track, lest he excel above the humans. Shortly after the start of the second semester, most of the students went to a party at Mark's house, which ended in a fire. The following week, John was faxed an ominous question: '''ARE YOU NUMBER 4? with an address attached to the bottom. After fleeing the school, the Mogadorians arrived and killed several faculty and staff. The battle at the high school followed shortly after, with John, Sarah, Mark, Henri, BK, and Number Six fighting for survival. While the Mogs flooded the hallways, a piken destroyed the gymnasium. Six's storm wrecked what was left, and another piken that turned against the Mogs under John's influence severely damaged the football stadium. Henri was hit by debris and killed at the stadium. United as One While the school is never revisited directly, Mark has a dream of the stadium having been destroyed by the Mog invasion. In the dream, he encounters Setrákus Ra, who claims he can revive Sarah if he reveals the location of the Loric Garde. Category:I Am Number Four Category:Return To Paradise Category:Number Four Category:Mark James Category:United As One